Although metastasis is the most lethal attribute of prostate cancer, the underlying molecular mechanisms have not been delineated. Identification and characterization of genes whose expression can affect malignant progression is an important initial step for understanding the mechanisms involved in carcinogenesis. In order to better understand this process, three specific aims should be conducted. The first involves isolating and characterizing the novel metastasis related genes by determining the full-length cDNA and in vitro translation. The second aim, validating the expression of the genes by in vitro analyses such as northern blots and immunohistochemistry The invasive abilities in vitro and in vivo and the colony forming ability will be tested in order to examine the functional, significance of these genes.